XI Legion
The Celestial Sons are one of the 20 First Founding Legions of the Space Marines and were originally the XIth Astral Legion during the Unification Wars and Great Crusade of the late 30th Millennium. After the Emperor discovered the Legion's Primarch Exclusior on the world of Volvutier, and gave him command of the Astral Legions then named Celestial Sons, Exclusior went on to lead the XIth Legion in the Great Crusade earning thousands of battle honours over the span of the 200 standard years of service to his father. The XIth Legion was one of the few other Legions that were on par if not better than their brother Legion the XVIth Legion Luna Wolves. The Celestial Sons name was not spoken lightly and they broke the enemies of the Imperium. That is until they were declared a Renegade Space Marine Legion and Excommunicate Traitoris by the High Lords of Terra and were later erased from Imperial History. Legion History The Primarch Project The Space Marine Legions were the creations of the Emperor of Mankind. This deific being crafted incredible warriors to help Him conquer the galaxy. Amongst these Legions was the Astral Legion, who from their earliest days fought staunchly in the service of Emperor and Primarch both. Like all the great Space Marine Legions, the Celestial Sons were born from the dying flames of the Age of Strife. The risen Emperor had united the warring factions of Terra through the Unification Wars, yet His vision did not end with one mere planet, nor even with the solar system in which it lay. His goal was nothing less than the reunification of scattered Mankind, to bring the sundered worlds and realms of humanity under a single beneficent rule. To do this, He would need a mighty army, an army unlike any the galaxy had ever seen, an army whose warriors knew no other loyalty than to their Emperor, and whose bodies and minds were hardened to withstand unceasing war. So were the Space Marines created. The Emperor had long ago refined the techniques of genetic manipulation, and He set these skills to work once again, forging twenty extraordinary super-warriors to be His generals in the coming campaign within His secret gene-laboratory hidden beneath the Himalazian (Himalayan) Mountains. Thus were born the Primarchs of the Space Marine Legions, incredible beings whose martial powers were to be second only to the Emperor Himself. Yet, as with all great labours, the genesis of the Space Marines did not go entirely according to design -- the Emperor's plan for His Primarchs was to be undone even before it had properly begun. Without warning, the Primarchs disappeared, scattered throughout the galaxy by the machinations of Ruinous Powers. Exclusior Silicius After the Emperor created the Primarchs, the Ruinous Powers made off with the infants and carried them through the Warp. Unable to destroy the Primarchs because of the powerful protections laid on them by the Emperor, the daemonic powers nonetheless did their best to alter the Emperor's work to their own evil ends. Thus it was that even the best of the Emperor's creations became corrupted at the outset. The pod that housed the infant Exclusior came to rest upon the planet of Volvutier, at the place now known as the Temple of Light. The infant Primarch was found by one of the temple's militant high priest, who took him in and adopted him as his own. The infant Exclusior was a prodigy -- he grew quickly and learned everything his parents could teach him. In the use of all weapons he soon excelled his teachers and became Lord of Volvutier. Coming of the Emperor Though the loss of the Primarchs was a bitter blow, the Emperor was not dismayed for long. The Primarchs themselves could not be recreated, but their genetic records remained, and from these the Emperor created the mighty Space Marine Legions -- the armies He had always intended His Primarchs to lead. It was at the head of the Space Marine Legions that the Emperor began His Great Crusade in earnest. Setting out from Terra, the Emperor led the Space Marines on a glorious campaign that sought to restore Mankind to greatness. No foe could withstand the onslaught of the Great Crusade. Despots, aliens and Daemons all fell to the relentless advance of the Space Marine Legions, worlds previously enslaved and terrorised flocking willingly to the banner of the nascent Imperium. It was in the course of the Great Crusade that the lost Primarchs were at last reunited with their Emperor, taking up their rightful places as the masters of the Space Marine Legions. The Emperor had been questing across the galaxy in search of His lost children and His incredible psychic powers led Him to Volvutier. Recognizing the Emperor as a man who embodied his own ideal of unity for all Mankind, though on a far broader stage than he had ever imagined, the Exclusior swore fealty and bent the knee to his father. In return, he was given command of the XIth Space Marine Legion that had been created from his genome on Terra. The XIth Legion, known as the Astral Legion, was quick to adopt their new name, the Celestial Sons and transferred their fortress-monastery to Volvutier. Many warriors of Exclusiors' army chose to follow their leader, becoming the first generation of XIth Legion Astartes recruited from their new homeworld of Volvutier rather than Terra. Great Crusade During the course of the Great Crusade the lost Primarchs were at last reunited with their Emperor, taking up their rightful places as the masters of the Space Marine Legions. No mere warriors were the Primarchs -- they were also shrewd and canny leaders of men, under whose command the righteous might of the Space Marine Legions increased a hundredfold. So it was that the Great Crusade surged onwards as never before. New battlefronts opened up under the Primarchs' direction and worlds were reclaimed by the thousand. Legion Organization The XIth Legion maintained much of their Legion structure as it had existed since the wars for Terra and Solar Unity, which had adhered closely to the Terran pattern laid down by the Imperial Officio Militaris before the Space Marine Legions' unification with their Primarchs. The smallest formation within the "Logos Terra Militia" and therefore within the Celestial Sons was the squad. This consisted of a group of Celestial Sons under the command of a Sergeant. Squads varied widely in both size and specialization, with the majority of the units ranging between 10 to 20 Space Marines within the XIth Legion. Conversely, very specialized squads such as reconnaissance units or those that might have suffered heavy casualties, might only consist of a handful of Space Marines in active service. Legion Command Hierarchy As with all of the Space Marine Legions, Exclusiors' command as Primarch over his own Legion was absolute. Beneath Exclusior was his Chapter Master and Captains, beneath them were the squad Sergeants, and where a formation of squads came together for a purpose, the informal rank of "Chieftain" was given to the Sergeant granted field command authority, a matter not always of seniority, but rather selection of the best or most suited Astartes for the task at hand; an approach which fitted well within the Legion's pragmatic and sometimes impulsive approach to warfare. Beneath these non-commissioned officers were the rank-and-file Battle-Brothers of the Celestial Sons. This simple hierarchy belied the truth of matters when applied in practice within the XIth Legion. Within each rank, prestige and personal reputation counted for much within the brotherhood of Space Marines. There were distinctions between those who fought with the Legion for longer, between those who had fought in different campaigns, between those who had received certain honours, and between ordinary squads and those who formed a Captain's Honour Guard. Beneath the surface of this simmered other divisions, not easily visible to the outsider, divisions of blood and origin, divisions that the mere act of becoming a Space Marine should have washed away, but for the Celestial Sons did not in many cases. These hidden divisions would eventually bear bitter fruit. The rank of Captain within the Legion also held subtle variations of authority. Generally those in command of a lower numbered company outranked those in a higher numbered company, while those who had once had overall command of a campaign were considered superior to those officers he had commanded during that action. At the top of this informal but very real hierarchy of Legion officers were those Captains who served as Exclusiors' closest advisers and in particular the First Captain of the Legion who commanded the elite 1st Company. The Chapter Master and senior-most Captains comprised the Legion's Angiris Council, the quartet of Astartes who served as Exclusiors' closest advisers and companions within the XIth Legion and who existed outside the regular command structure. Before the Legion was expunged from Imperial History, the final members of the Angiris Council in the Celestial Sons included Chapter Master Sarlaxis and Captains Varos Nakir, Doric Salvus, and Adon Mordrick. The Angiris Council served as an advisory body to Exclusior in both military and political matters, but in truth its members held no formal power above that of the other company Captains. Held together by Exclusiors' personal charisma and brilliance as a leader, the command structure of the Astral Legion and then the Celestial Sons proved highly effective, adaptable and resilient. Each Celestial Son knew his capabilities and the capabilities of those around him, both by given rank and personal repute, capabilities that were enshrined in a hierarchy determined by deeds rather than the demands of formality. Effective as it was, one cannot help but notice the importance of personal prestige and the pack-like sorting of authority as a hallmark of the XIth Legion, and upon occasion the source of some conflict and vendetta within the ranks, a seed of the terrible division to come. Specialist Ranks and Formations The Celestial Sons' order of battle contains several specialist formations and officer positions not present in other Space Marine Chapters: * Angiris Council - The Angiris Council were Exclusiors' most trusted advisers and confidants. Consisting of the Chapter Master and three chosen Captains of the Legion, the Angiris Council existed outside the rest of the XIth Legion's regular command structure. Together the Angiris Council functioned as the heart of the Astral Legion, and later the Celestial Sons, supporting their Primarch and steering the Legion's temperament and decisions. The Angiris Council had many important responsibilities, which included making sure that the Legion and its Primarch lived up to their standards of moral excellence and the Emperor's vision of the Imperial Truth in prosecuting its duties and helping the Primarch devise strategies for more effectively carrying forth the Great Crusade. The Angiris Council on occasion even provided Exclusior the means to posture politically as a means to save face or present a certain united front when in the presence of the XIth Legion's Imperial allies and enemies alike. Exclusior relied on the Angiris Council to balance his decisions with questions and different perspectives. In this way the Chapter Master and three Captains served as a combination of counselors, confidants and naysmiths. The last members of the Angiris Council before the XIth Legion was purged from Imperial History included Chapter Master Sarlaxis and First Captain Varos Nakir, Captain Doric Salvus, and Captain Adon Mordrick. * Tartaros Terminator Squad - One of a number of Tactical Dreadnought Armour sub-classes found within the ranks of the Celestial Sons Legion, Tartaros Pattern Terminator Armour was one of a number of ongoing attempts by legions techmarines to refine and augment the various patterns of Terminator Armour employed by the Legiones Astartes forces. One of the most extreme technological examples of the Celestial Sons' innovation to improve on the designs in this regard was the hazardous but powerful "Tartaros" prototype, a variant of Indomitus Pattern Terminator Armour that provides greater mobility for its wearer than the Indomitus Pattern, with no loss in durability or protection. Many elite Veterans were then placed in special Tartaros Terminator Squads, made up of four Tartaros Terminators and led by one Tartaros Sergeant. * Angelus Solaris - A major deviance from the Codex by the Legion is the existence of the elite Celestial Sons Honour Guard known as the Angelus Solaris, which includes 30 of the Chapter's best and most Veteran Astartes under the command of Brother Aitaur. They are clad in ancient suits of solid-white Artificer Armour, wielding an ancient Power Weapon in the shape of a pole-arm known as a Glaive Encarmine, each one of which is a relic dating back many millennia. Each member of the Angelus Solaris is easily the equal of a full squad of their brethren and the deeds of each are carefully recorded by the Legion's Apothecaries, as they are warriors second in prowess only to the company captains and Lord Commander Dominus himself. * Centurion - A Senior Astartes line officer of the Space Marine Legions that was in use during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras of the late 30th and early 31st Millennia. A Centurion served as a middle-tier battle line officer, as well as taking on more specialised functions which helped give an Astartes Legion its unusual operational depth and strategic flexibility. Legion Combat Doctrine The Celestial Sons Combat Doctrine revolves around the use of Breacher Siege Squads and''' Assault Squads''' that utilize the Boarding Shield '''and '''Power Tonfas wargear. Housing the same field generator as the smaller combat shield, the boarding shield provided additional protection as its bulk reduced the effectiveness of a direct enemy attack against the shield bearer. The generators used in combat and boarding shields at the time of the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy were also refined to offer increased protection from close combat attacks. The Legion also relies on their Scout Marines for pinpointing enemy positions, weaknesses in enemy defenses/formations, and for reconnaissance to identify good drop sites for the rest of the Legions' deployed forces. The Celestial Sons' Tactical Marine Squads '''are deployed via '''Thunderhawk Gunship Insertions, supported by Drop Pod-deployed Castraferrum Pattern Dreadnoughts '''and Destroyer Squads'. Legion Homeworld Volvutier is the homeworld of the XIth Legion and is a relatively peaceful planet compared to most of the galaxy. Volvutier is a lush planet, similar to Terra during the second and third millennia, it is covered in seas, forests, hills and plains. Moderately developed and populated, sprinkled with small towns and villages and a few large, more advanced cities. It's population is disciplined and hard-working. The Legion's Fortress Monastery is located here. When word got out that the XIth Legion had been declared excommunicate traitoris, the people of Volvutier became enraged by their God Emperor and High Lords of Terra and instead of revolting against the XIth Legion, the locals stood by them. Due to becoming excommunicated by the Imperium the Celestial Sons began to fortify their homeworld and train/recruit their citizens into their ranks since now they had to rely more on themselves more than ever. Legion Gene-Seed Notable Celestial Sons Pre-Heresy Era Personnel * '''Exclusior Silicius' - Exclusior, also known as the Avatar of Light, was the Primarch of the Celestial Sons Legion. He was a charismatic and brilliant leader, who had bested Horus Lupercal of the Luna Wolves. This was a major feat for the Exclusior as only few were able to combat Leman and Horus in one-on-one combat. When the Celestial Sons were declared Renegade and Excommunicate Traitoris, Leman Russ and his Space Wolves were sent to Volvutier to exterminate the Celestial Sons. Upon arriving in the system resident to the Celestial Sons, the Space Wolves assaulted the Battle Barge The Yhorm. Caught off guard, the XIth legionaries aboard were mostly wiped out. When Exclusior witnessed the Sarlaxis' sacrifice, he challenged Leman Russ to prevent more of casualties. Exclusior ultimately bested Space Wolves Primarch and Leman withdrew from Volvutier vowing to report that the Celestial Sons were wiped out so that the XIth Legion can live out in "peace" in honour of the duel. * Aitaur Manas '''- The venerated hero and founder of the Celestial Sons' Angelus Solaris, Aituar served as Exclusior's right-hand man and Executioner during the Great Crusade era. He served with his Primarch until he was slain by Leman Russ in the surprise attack set off by the Space Wolves during the events of the Battle of Volvutier. * '''Chapter Master Sarlaxis - Sarlaxis was the first "Chapter Master" of the Celestial Sons and was slain during the climax of the Battle of Volvutier defending his Primarch from Leman Russ aboard their flagship, the Battle Barge The Yhorm. Sarlaxis' sacrifice allowed Exclusior to defeat the Space Wolves Primarch and forced Leman and his Space Wolves to withdraw from battle thus preventing the XIth Legion's extinction. Exclusior fought an honourable battle and his brother Leman respected that and granted his request that the Imperium of Man be notified that the Celestial Sons were no more so that the Legion and their citizens can live out in "peace". * Captain Varos Nakir '''- * '''Captain Sturm - * Captain Doric - * Captain Adon Mordrick - * Captain Acutus - * Captain Andreius - * Lieutenant Commander Arunsar - * Centurion Takion Black - * Centurion Vikus Rouen - * Centurion Ikaros - * Apothecary Sul Oros ''' - * '''Ancient Alec Elric - * Venerable Capaneus - Post-Heresy Era Personnel * Dominus Malakim - Dominus, also known as Dominus the Conqueror, became the Lord Commander of the Celestial Sons Legion after Sarlaxis's sacrafice. * Legion Fleet Legion Relics * Lance of the Dawn - Legion Appearance Legion Colours The Celestial Sons paint their Power Armour white or gold. The trim varies but is usually blue. The Imperial Aquila on the chest plate is usually yellow or gold. Legion Badge The Celestial Sons Legion badge is a stylized white sun setting showing half with golden rays of light, exemplifying their style of all the members of this Legion. Gallery Cs Purged.jpg CS Legionary.png Gallery 4536 13867 284520.png Category:C Category:Celestial Sons Category:Renegade Space Chapter Category:Space Marine Legions Category:Space Marines Category:First Founding